Please Stay With Me
by Rei Kimi79
Summary: Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun aku tahu, rasanya sakit saat kau meninggalkanku. OneShoot. KaiSoo slight HunHan. Mari Merapaaat :D


**Please Stay With Me..**

**Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun aku tahu, rasanya sakit saat kau meninggalkanku.**

**Backsound FF | YUI – Please Stay With Me..**

**..Rei Kimi79..**

**Present with KaiSoo—slight—HuhHan Fanfictions—Oneshoot..**

**..ENJOY **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kai—laki-laki dengan wajah datar dan di puja banyak wanita kini melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang trotoar bersama dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak senior yang begitu dipujanya—Xi Luhan. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil berkenalan secara langsung hingga meningkat sampai bertukar nomor ponsel. Tak lupa juga ia bercerita tentang kesialan yang menimpa dirinya saat masuk ke jam pelajaran guru Cho. Guru yang terkenal sangat killer seantreo sekolah. Di hukum untuk berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengangkat satu kaki dan menjewer telinganya. Padahal kesalahan yang kalau dipikir-pikir sangat kecil, yaitu terlambat 1 menit.

Mereka—Kai dan Sehun—berdiri sejajar bersama dengan banyak pejalan kaki. Mereka sedang ingin menyebrang. Sehun masih saja bercerita, hingga kalau saja Kai sedang berada di rumah, mungkin Kai langsung tidur saat itu juga. Namun sayangnya ia masih ada di jalan, mengharuskannya mendengar berbagai alur hidup Sehun yang baginya biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagi Sehun sangatlah luar biasa.

Langit mendung mengisi jalanan kota Seoul. Tak berapa lama, lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang menyala. Kai dan Sehun beserta orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya langsung melanjutkan langkah mereka. Kai—entah mengapa hari ini sangat tidak bersemangat masuk sekolah. Padahal ia sudah meminta ijin pada Ibunya untuk tidak masuk, tapi Ibunya bersikeras menyuruhnya masuk karena alasan sebentar lagi ia akan Ujian kenaikan kelas. Kai memandang lurus ke depan, matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut kelam. Laki-laki itu berkulit putih dan bermata indah. Kai memicingkan matanya saat laki-laki itu berjalan tanpa ekspresi. Kai sempat berhenti untuk berpaling melihat laki-laki itu, bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya.

Rasanya aneh, ia ingin terus memandang laki-laki itu. Mungkinkah Kai—

"—YA! Kau mau mati, eoh?!"

Sehun segera menarik Kai yang masih saja berhenti di zebra cross, padahal lampu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Waktunya untuk kendaraan lewat. Kai mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya jantungnya mau copot karena perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau hampir saja tertabrak, bodoh! Kalau kau mau mati, jangan di hadapanku!" Sehun mengomel dengan kencang. Kai menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Kai berbalik untuk melihat laki-laki itu, namun laki-laki sudah tidak ada. Yah, sepertinya sudah pergi. Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang menutupi telinga. Di dekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kai.

"KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?!"

Kai langsung saja mengosok-gosok telinganya yang pengang. "Iya aku mendengarmu! Kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?!"

"Habisnya kau seperti orang linglung dari tadi. Memang apa yang kau lihat?"

"Eh? Tidak ada, ayo pulang.."

Kai berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo parah. Kai masih bisa mendengar Sehun mengumpat di belakangnya.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Hujan.

Kai mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte untuk berteduh. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat. Kakinya terasa sangat kaku untuk di gerakkan. Mulutnya menganga saat melihat laki-laki yang tempo hari ia lihat kini sedang duduk di bangku halte. Tempat yang juga biasa ia duduki kalau ia sedang jenuh. Rasa kaku yang menyerang tubuh Kai menghilang saat melihat mata bulat itu menatapnya. Ada sebuah tarikan kecil dari bibir itu. Kai melihatnya meskipun samar. Jantungnya? Oh—rasanya ingin melompat dari sarangnya.

Dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa, Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping laki-laki itu. Baru kali ini Kai merasa kegugupan yang luar biasa disamping seorang laki-laki. Tak biasanya, padahal kalau dipikir ia sudah sering bersanding dengan banyak wanita, namun kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Kai memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada disebelah kirinya ini dari atas hingga bawah. Tak ada yang istimewa, sama sepertinya, pelajar biasa. Bedanya ia tidak mengenakan tas, dan ditangan kanannya ada sebuah payung bewarna biru muda. Ah, sepertinya ia sedang menjemput seseorang. Kai menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Huh, hujannya tidak berhenti juga ya?" Kai menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata dari laki-laki itu. "Tapi, aku suka.."

Kai menatap laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa berkedip. Kenapa senyuman itu manis sekali? Bahkan lebih manis dari wanita yang sering ia temui. Laki-laki itu menoleh pada Kai.

"Kau mau pulang? Menunggu bus?"

"A-Anu.. tidak.. aku hanya sekedar berteduh," Laki-laki itu membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf O.

Hening. Sunyi. Hujan.

Ketika hanya tiga kata itu yang terjadi di antara mereka, tak lama laki-laki itu berdiri. Membuka payung biru mudanya yang sudah agak rusak. Sebentar, ia menole h pada Kai.

"Ingin pulang bersamaku tidak? Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Bu-bukannya kau menunggu orang?"

"Ya memang.. sudahlah ayo.. nanti terlalu larut,"

Kai menurut dan berdiri di bawah teduhnya payung bersama dengan laki-laki yang selalu membuat jantungnya bekerja berlebihan. Dan kini ia begitu dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Jarak yang mungkin tak mampu di hitung dengan hitungan centimeter sekalipun. Karena mereka sangat dekat, bahkan mungkin menempel.

Ditengah perjalanan Kai mengambil alih payung yang di bawa laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, tangan dinginnya mengalung pada lengan kiri Kai. Oh—jantung Kai? Semakin menggila.

Tak lama rumah Kai sudah mulai terlihat oleh pandangan dan akhirnya mereka berdiri didepan gerbang. Kai menyerahkan payung yang di pegangnya pada laki-laki itu.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah sampai.. Kau ingin mampir dulu?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. Dengan tanpa pamit, ia berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Setelah punggung laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangan, Kai menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya, ahh, bodoh!" Kai merutuki nasibnya yang agak sedikit sial—ditengah keberuntungan yang menimpanya. Tapi, sekejap kemudian Kai mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia bahagia—sungguh.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya dengan riang. Hatinya sangat senang saat ini. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kai langsung di sambut oleh sang Ibu. Sang Ibu memicingkan matanya saat melihat keadaan Kai. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Kai dan mengusap kepala anak keduanya.

"Ya ampun sayang. Kenapa pakaianmu basah semua? Kenapa kau tak meminta kakakmu Suho untuk menjemput, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau begini.."

Kening Kai mengkerut. Basah? Tidak mungkin. Baru saja ia di antar oleh laki-laki berparas manis itu dengan menggunakan payung. Ia sendiri yang membawa payung itu, mana mungkin pakaiannya basah?

Ibunya beranjak untuk mengambil handuk kering. Dan setelah itu digunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajah basah Kai. Kai menghentikan pergerakan Ibunya. Masih tak percaya, ia segera berlari menuju dapur. Disana ada sebuah cermin. Mata Kai sontak membulat saat melihat rambutnya benar-benar basah.

"Kenapa bisa? Lalu, tadi itu apa?" Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang dingin. Ibunya langsung saja menghampiri karena khawatir. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kai limbung—pingsan.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, membiaskan cahaya lampu mengenai retina mata. Setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka, Kai melihat Suho sudah ada tepat didepan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, ia memegang keningnya sendiri. Otaknya mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dan tadi itu bukan mimpi, ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah laki-laki yang mengantarnya sampai rumah. Dan juga tersenyum padanya.

Kai memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Ughh.."

"Ya! Apanya yang sakit? Kepalamu semakin sakit? Sebentar lagi ibu akan datang membawa makanan untukmu, kau sabar dulu." Kai menatap wajah Suho yang kalang-kabut panik. Airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tau, _hyeong_.. aku.."

"Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bisa basah kuyup seperti tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, padahal tadi aku di antar oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan payung.. Tapi saat ibu melihat, aku basah kuyup. Aku tidak percaya.. aku.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Ini aneh sekali, _hyeong_. Laki-laki itu..." Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Suho menunggu Kai berucap lagi, namun Kai terus saja diam. Ini aneh sekali.

"Laki-laki? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di halte bus biasanya.."

Suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Adiknya bertemu dengan laki-laki di halte bus yang biasa memang mereka lewati? Tapi, kemarin—

"—Apa yang kau lihat benar-benar manusia?"

"Ma..maksudmu _hyeong_?"

"2 hari yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan didekat halte itu, dan korbannya seorang laki-laki.."

Jantung Kai rasanya benar-benar mau copot mendengar penjalasan Suho. Rasanya seperti di hujam ribuan jarum. Berarti yang ia lihat kemarin dan tadi itu.. hantu?

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Langkah kaki Kai gontai menyusuri ramainya koridor kelas. Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Kai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, Sehun merangkul pundak Kai. Kai hanya diam tak merespon. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Kai, sepertinya sahabatnya ini sedang tertimpa masalah cukup rumit. Membuatnya tak hidup seperti sediakala. Sehun berdeham cukup keras. Namun, lagi-lagi Kai tak merespon.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kai?"

Kai masih diam, tiba-tiba Sehun dengan gemas mencengkram pundak Kai. Dan barulah Kai mendongakkan kepalanya seraya meringis kecil. "—Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Sakit bodoh!"

"Habisnya kau diam saja, ada apa denganmu? Kau punya masalah?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, masalahku sangat banyak. Termasuk kau itu masalah untukku," ucap Kai skratis, dan mendapat pukulan telak di lengannya. Dan Kai—kembali meringis. Sehun itu laki-laki, dan pukulan laki-laki tidaklah pelan.

Sehun yang memang sudah sering mendapat kata-kata pahit dari Kai hanya menganggap bahwa itu gurauan biasa. Dan memang nyatanya seperti itu. "Bisakah kau bercerita padaku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kai. Oh, kalau Kai menghela nafas seperti ini, berarti ia sedang tertimpa masalah yang tidak terbilang mudah.

"Kau tau, ada laki-laki yang kecelakaan di dekat halte jalan rumahku?"

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukkan di dagu. Mengangguk mengiyakan, "—kenapa?"

"Aku... sepertinya dihantui oleh korban kecelakaan itu,"

"HEEE? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang pasti sejak dua hari kemarin, dia terus muncul di dekatku, dan aku.. merespon kehadirannya."

"Gyaaah! Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan-jangan korban kecelakaan itu kenal denganmu,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Sungguh! Laki-laki dengan wajah manis, mata bulat, dan bibir yang indah itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya,"

"Wah! Baru pertama kali juga aku dengar kau mendeskripsikan laki-laki hingga seperti itu,"

Kai memutar bola mata malas, namun jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia tahu betul jantung ini berdegup kencang apabila bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang di halte bus. Laki-laki yang entah apa, hantu—mungkin?

Kai menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja koridor menjadi sepi. Ia menoleh lagi ke samping, matanya membulat saat Sehun sudah tak ada disampingnya. Kemana laki-laki itu? Dan kemana pula anak-anak di sekolahnya? Kenapa suasana sekolah sangat menyeramkan? Seperti hanya Kai hanya sendirian di sekolah itu, Kai memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok laki-laki berdiri dekat belokan koridor.

"Kau tidak sendirian.." suara itu? Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini. Kenapa suara laki-laki itu terdengar sangat jelas? Padahal jarak antara keduanya cukup jauh.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu.."

Kai menggeleng, "Bisa kau ikut denganku?" suara itu mengintrupsi, mengalun bagaikan suara alunan musik yang sangat Kai sukai.

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng, otaknya masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi, meskipun begitu hatinya teriris saat melihat laki-laki itu meneteskan airmata—yang lagi-lagi bisa Kai lihat dengan jelas—. Wajah suram laki-laki itu mengusik hati Kai. Perlahan Kai mendekat pada laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa Kai juga tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan laki-laki itu. Tangannya terangkat perlahan, mengusap cairan bening yang menyesakkan hatinya.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon." Bisik Kai,

"Kenapa semua orang jahat padaku? Termasuk Kau.."

Kai menggeleng keras. Bisa ia lihat guratan marah terlebih kekecewaan terukir di wajah manis di dominasi pucat menatapnya. "Aku membencimu.."

"TIDAK! JANGAN! Jangan membenciku!" teriak Kai histeris.

* * *

"Ya! Kai, kau tak apa?! Bangun Kai, bangun!"

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Sehun mengisi penglihatannya, "Aku.. dimana?"

"Cih, kau pingsan tadi, sekarang kau di UKS. Tidak biasanya kau pingsan. Ugh! Lemah sekali, eoh?" cibir Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi.."

"Hee? Maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki itu.. dia minta bantuanku, entah untuk apa."

"Kau benar-benar dihantui laki-laki itu.. hiiii! Mengerikan sekali!"

"Hei, tolonglah.. aku ingin membantunya,"

"Bantu seperti apa? Kau ingin mati juga?"

Kai menjitak kepala Sehun, "Dasar brengsek! Kau mendoakan aku mati, ya!"

"Tidak, habisnya kau ingin membantu seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin mendatangi halte itu, aku mau menemaniku tidak? Kalau tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kau akan membantumu, tenang saja.."

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai mempercepat langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor yang berisikan banyak ruangan. Para wanita atau laki-laki memakai pakaian putih mendominasi langkahnya. Sebuah brankar lewat dengan seorang wanita di atasnya, wanita dengan wajah berlumuran darah itu berteriak histeris. Berteriak kesakitan dan juga memilukan. Langkah Kai terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah sakit ini. Hatinya terasa tercabik saat mendengar kesaksian petugas lalu lintas yang saat itu berjaga di dekat halte bis.

"_Waktu itu hujan deras, anda tahu sendiri kalau hujan deras pasti jalanan sepi sekali. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang sedang duduk di halte itu berlari ke arah jalan raya. Saya sudah berteriak, tapi suara saya kalah oleh gemuruh hujan. Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki itu terpelanting sejauh dua meter dari mobil yang sudah mengerem mendadak. Saya tidak tahu, ini motif pembunuhan, bunuh diri atau memang murni kecelakaan. Setelah itu, ia di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Entah dia selamat atau tidak. Ya, saya sih ragu kalau dia akan selamat, masalahnya lukanya cukup parah. Dan saat itu juga dia tak sadarkan diri, denyut nadinya sangat le—_"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Aku harap kau selamat," Kai meneruskan langkah kakinya, dan sekarang ia berdiri didepan meja resepsionis. Kai mencoba mentralisir detak jantungnya yang tak keruan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

Kai terperajat saat mendengar suara halus dan lembut khas perempuan menyapa indra pendengarannya. "I-iya.. saya ingin bertanya, apa beberapa hari yang lalu, rumah sakit ini merawat korban kecelakaan di halte yang dekat pertigaan toko ?"

"Ah, sebentar. Kami akan mencari datanya. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Kai mengangguk. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. Seandainya disini ada Sehun, pasti dia tidak akan segugup ini. Tapi, sayangnya Sehun sedang ada urusan, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan? Laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu.

"Permisi tuan," suara perawat mengintruksi kepanikan Kai, Kai mengangguk dengan cepat, "Beberapa hari yang lalu memang ada yang kecelakaan dan kami merawatnya disini. Sekarang pasien masih ada di ruang UGD, namun kami tidak mengetahui identitasnya hingga menyulitkan kami mendapatkan informasi tentang pasien. Apa anda teman atau sanak keluarga pasien?"

Jantung Kai rasanya mau copot, ternyata laki-laki itu masih hidup. Kai.. "Ya sus, saya temannya, bisa tolong antarkan saya ke ruang UGD?"

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf, kami tidak bisa mengantar sembarang orang kepada pasien tersebut. Tapi, kami bisa memberitahukan anda Dokter yang merawat pasien,"

"Ya tak apa,"

"Ruangan Dokter Kris ada di lantai 2, cari saja ruangan yang bertuliskan nama beliau,"

"Terimakasih, sus."

.

.

.

"Permisi.." Kai mengetuk pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr. Kris, ia gugup sekali.

"Silahkan masuk," sebuah intruksi dari dalam membuat Kai memutar gagang pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Di lihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang merapihkan beberapa berkas. Senyumnya terukir dengan ramah, Kai membungkuk sopan. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eumh, begini dok. Saya ingin bertemu dengan pasien yang korban kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu itu,"

Kris menyerngitkan dahinya, "Anda saudaranya?"

"Bukan dok, saya temannya.. bisa saya bertemu dengannya dok?"

"Benarkah? Lalu, kalau boleh saya tahu siapa namanya? Karena kami tidak mengetahui identitasnya sejak pasien di bawa kemari."

Kai tergagap, "I-Itu.. saya juga tidak tahu, dok."

"Lho? Lalu bagaimana bisa anda mengatakan diri anda sebagai teman?"

"Itu karena ada sesuatu yang membuat saya ingin bertemu dengannya, dok. Saya juga bingung, tapi yang pasti saya yakin dia membutuhkan saya, dok."

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan pasien,"

"Dok! Saya ini jujur dok, saya..." Kai terdiam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "...menyukainya dok, tapi saya baru tahu kalau dia kecelakaan. Saya tidak pernah tahu namanya, karena saya lupa bertanya saat itu.. saya mohon dok,"

Dokter Kris terdiam, dia seperti mempertimbangkan permintaan Kai. Namun, saat di lihat ketulusan yang besar saat Kai mengatakan hal bahwa dia menyukai pasien, membuat Kris menggangguk setuju.

"Tapi, saya harap anda tidak macam-macam,"

"Tidak akan dok!"

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Ruangan serba putih, dengan seorang laki-laki yang di pasangi alat bantuan pernafasan menyambangi penglihatan Kai. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Meskipun dirinya tak mengenal laki-laki ini tapi, Kai seperti sudah mengenal dengan sangat lama. Kai terpaku di depan pintu, dan hanya bisa melihat laki-laki itu dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu. Kai memegang jantungnya berdegup tak keruan saat matanya menelusuri wajah laki-laki. Hatinya tergores perih.

Kenapa harus laki-laki berwajah tulus itu?

"Ya Tuhan, aku mohon sembuhkan dia. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya," airmata Kai mengalir seiring harapan hatinya terlontarkan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kai. Kai menoleh, mendapati dokter Kris berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan iba. Dokter Kris memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk duduk di bangku tunggu. Kai mengikutinya,

"Saya hanya ingin anda mengetahui kalau hidupnya sekarang berada di ujung tanduk. Kondisinya semakin kritis,"

Kai terdiam. Menyakitkan sekali mendengar itu.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untuknya sembuh, dok?"

"Kesempatan pasti ada, namun itu sangat kecil. Apalagi, sepertinya sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan ia mengalami depresi,"

Depresi? Kai membulatkan matanya. "Maksud dokter?"

"Saya juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci, karena ini hanya dugaan saja. Ada beberapa luka memar di pundak kirinya, di pahanya, dan juga ada goresan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Entah sebelum terjadi kecelakaan ada seseorang yang bertindak jahat padanya, atau seperti apa. Saya juga kurang mengerti, maka dari itu saya harus mengetahui siapa keluarga pasien ini. Tapi yang pasti luka-luka memar yang tadi saya sebutkan itu bukan berasal dari kecelakaan kemarin,"

Kai terdiam. Mencerna kalimat panjang yang dokter Kris ucapkan. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, kalau anda mengetahui keberadaan keluarganya, tolong beritahu saya."

Dokter Kris menepuk pundak Kai sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Shock? Sudah pasti. Kai menutup mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan penuturan yang dikatakan dokter Kris. Apa mungkin? Laki-laki itu di siksa terlebih dulu? Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk bunuh diri? Tiba-tiba percakapan siang tadi bersama seorang wanita.

"_Ya, aku memang sering melihatnya. Ia selalu duduk di halte ini sendirian, ia juga selalu membawa payung. Entah apa gunanya, tapi yang pasti hujan baru saja terjadi di hari kecelakaannya. Mungkin dia orang yang sedang depresi atau mungkin juga gil—_"

"—Brengsek! Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kalian semua itu yang gila, karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" Kai memukul tembok rumah sakit, hingga menimbulkan debaman kecang. Setiap orang yang melihat tingkah Kai memandangnya bingung—takut dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempat Kai.

Kai kembali melangkah menuju pintu yang menampakkan sosok itu. Tertidur dengan damai di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang tidur disana? Aku akan membantumu, sesuai permintaanmu itu.. tunggu aku.."

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai membuka pintu rumah dengan malas. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ini penyiksaan batin untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah Kai menutup pintu rumah, ia tak segera beranjak dari sana. Kakinya yang lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk, menyandar pada pintu. Lagi-lagi airmatanya mengalir.

Sejak kapan Kai menjadi laki-laki cengeng?

Kai memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya berdenyut, rasanya pening sekali. Tak berapa lama ia membuka matanya yang jatuh beriringan dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. Di hapusnya airmata menyedihkan itu. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bantuan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Ia melangkah, menuju kamarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Pintu kamar telah terlihat. Kai membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Mata Kai terbuka lebar. Ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Suho. Kai menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak fokus. Baru saja Kai ingin menutup pintu, Kai melihat sosok itu duduk di tempat tidur Suho. Kai membulatkan matanya—lagi. Kai melihat iris mata bulat itu menatap sebuah laci nakas. Kai mendekat, tepat saat itu sosok laki-laki itu menghilang.

"Apa ini?"

Setelah Kai membuka laci tersebut. Di lihatnya sebuah payung dan dompet. Payung ini adalah payung biru yang waktu itu digunakannya berteduh. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada pada Suho? Apa hubungannya Suho dengan laki-laki itu? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, Suho itu orang baik. Tak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar norma.

Kai dengan kesadaran penuh. Hati-hati sekali ia membuka dompet cokelat yang kini ia pegang. Matanya memicing, kakinya melemas. Ia mencabut sebuah kartu yang merupakan tanda pengenal laki-laki itu.

"Jadi kau membantuku untuk menemukan identitasmu? Kyungsoo? Jadi itu namamu? Nama yang bagus, sebagus dirimu." Kai juga membaca sebuah alamat, dan pasti itu tempat tinggal Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti akan menolongmu, Kyungsoo.."

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

"Darimana kau mendapat dompet dan payung ini, _hyeong_?!" tanya Kai to the point, saat Suho baru pulang. Kai sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ibunya sedang ke rumah nenek mereka. Suho mengambil tempat disisi Kai.

"Ah.. itu? Ya ampun, aku melupakannya. Aku menemukan dompet dan payung itu saat di halte. Aku tak tahu milik siapa, niatnya aku ingin kembalikan tapi karena aku sibuk jadi aku lupa. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini milik laki-laki yang waktu itu, _hyeong_. Laki-laki yang kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia di rawat di rumah sakit."

Suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Berarti selama ini dia mencoba mencari ini melalu dirimu, Kai. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi.. _hyeong_, aku mendapat penjelasan dari dokter disana. Bahwa Kyungsoo, ah iya, namanya Kyungsoo, _hyeong_."

"Ya, penjelasan apa?"

"Itu, sebelum kecelakaan ia sepertinya mengalami penyiksaan, entah bisa di sebut penyiksaan atau tidak. Maka dari itu aku ingin segera ke rumah laki-laki ini. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keluarganya,"

"Kapan? Apa kau ingin aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, _hyeong_." Kai tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari sofa, tapi sebelumnya ia berbalik. "_Hyeong_, maaf dan terimakasih.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan terimakasih karena ini semua, kau mempertemukanku dengan Kyungsoo..."

Baru kali ini Suho melihat senyum Kai yang begitu tulus. Suho tersenyum, yang jelas satu hal yang kini ia ketahui.

Kai menyukai—mencintai laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo ini.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai memadangi tembok tinggi yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah pagar yang tak kalah tinggi. Ia melihat lagi alamat yang tertulis pada kartu dan juga pada sebuah papan didekat gerbang kecil. Kai bersorak dalam hati. Ini benar alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Dan ternyata rumah Kyungsoo sangatlah besar. Kai bahkan terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan rumah yang menjulang tinggi itu. Baru saja Kai ingin menekan bel, tiba-tiba sepasang laki-laki keluar dari pintu pagar kecil. Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehun? Luhan.._hyeong_?"

Ternyata bukan hanya Kai, tapi Sehun dan Luhan juga terkejut saat melihat Kai yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Luhan. Kai menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Tatapan datar namun menyimpan emosi.

"Apa benar ini rumah Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi lagi. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung mendekat pada Kai. Menarik lengan laki-laki itu.

"Darimana kau tahu Kyungsoo, hah?!"

Kai menyeringai. "Kau siapanya Kyungsoo?"

"Aku.. aku kakaknya..! Aku kakak Kyungsoo. Tolong jawab aku darimana kau tahu Kyungsoo?"

"Kau yakin kau ini kakak dari Kyungsoo? Aku rasa tidak, seorang kakak tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya terluka,"

Kai menepis tangan Luhan kasar. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mendorong Kai, Kai menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku tak memiliki masalah denganmu Sehun!"

"Tentu saja ada, kalau kau menyakiti Luhan! Kau berurusan denganku, Kai. Meskipun kenyataannya kita ini sahabat,"

"Oh, sahabat? Kemana kau selama ini? Kau bilang ingin membantuku, tapi kau malah asyik berpacaran dengan laki-laki ini!"

"Aku..aku.."

"CUKUP!" Luhan menarik kerah baju Kai. Matanya mengilat marah, "Sudah aku bilang kan, darimana kau tahu Kyungsoo? Dia sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini! Aku mohon.."

Menghilang? Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan yang ada di kerah bajunya. Menatap Luhan dengan marah. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan kakak Kyungsoo tapi tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan apalagi Luhan bilang Kyungsoo menghilang?

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun, ku mohon.. aku sangat merindukannya.. Dia tidak mungkin hidup sendirian.." Luhan menangis terisak, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit pusat di Seoul,"

Kai berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Karena bagi Kai, lebih sakit lagi apabila berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Dan juga Sehun... menatap kepergian sahabatnya sedih.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang dengan damainya tertidur. Tak sembarangan orang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Ruangan Kyungsoo haruslah steril. Bahkan Kai saja sudah menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit demi melihat wajah Kyungsoo secara nyata. Setelah ia menceritakan semua terjadi pada dokter Kris sejak kemarin. Airmatanya perlahan mengalir. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tertutup, ia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang indah itu.

Apakah lebih indah dari sosok Kyungsoo yang di temuinya tempo hari?

Perlahan tangan Kai menelusuri jemari Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan tangan Kyungsoo ada benda rapuh yang harus di perlakukan dengan lembut. Kai menganggkat tangan Kyungsoo, di kecupnya punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Airmatanya perlahan jatuh pada kulit putih Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah bangun, Kyungsoo.. aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu.."

Tangan Kai yang terbebas digunakan untuk mengusap pipi lembut Kyungsoo. Masih tak ada perubahan. Kai memejamkan matanya, merasakan tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. Mengharukan sekali.

Kai tersentak saat melihat mata Kyungsoo bergerak di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dan tunggu, ia mendengar suara gumaman dari mulut Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan, bisakah Kai berharap lagi kesembuhan untuk orang yang di cintainya? Meskipun memang ini menyalahi kodratmu.

Buru-buru Kai menekan tombol darurat, tak berapa lama dokter Kris datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Aku merasakan pergerakan dari Kyungsoo, dok."

Dokter Kris mengangguk, segera ia mengintruksi perawat yang bersama untuk mengecek monitor yang ada di dekat Kyungsoo. Perawat menggeleng.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, dok. Setiap pergerakan pasti akan terlihat pada grafik monitor ini,"

"Tidak mungkin, sus. Saya yang melihatnya sendiri,"

Dokter Kris menepuk pundak Kai, "Kadang keluarga pasien yang koma sering terkecoh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin itu juga yang terjadi padamu,"

"Tidak dok!"

"Tapi, tenang saja. Kyungsoo akan segera bangun, saya yakin itu."

Kai memandang kepergian dokter Kris beserta perawat yang tadi. Lalu, bergantian memandang Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terus terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai duduk di kursi tunggu. Menunggu pemindahan Kyungsoo dari UGD ke ruang rawat biasa, meskipun begitu fasilitasnya masih tetap sangat lengkap. Karena tubuh Kyungsoo masih di hinggapi selang-selang yang menyambung pada monitor dan infusan. Kai mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Kai mendongak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

Kai langsung bangkit, berniat meninggalkan 2 orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Kai! Ku mohon jangan seperti ini," suara Sehun mengintruksi, tangan kanannya memegang pundak Kai, mencegah laki-laki untuk berjalan. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bergetar.

"Apa lagi? Ku rasa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja tanpa kakaknya itu," oh baiklah. Ini memang sesuatu yang tidak sopan memang. Tapi, siapapun yang sekarang berada di posisi Kai pasti sangatlah kesal, lantaran orang yang amat di sayanginya mendapat perlakuan atau mungkin bisa di bilang siksaan pada tubuhnya. Terbukti dengan memar yang di jelaskan dokter. Namun, apa begitu kebenarannya?

"Kai..! Luhan adalah kakak Kyungsoo, ia berhak atas adiknya."

"Oh ya..?"

"Kai.. aku mohon, iya aku mengaku salah karena aku tidak lebih keras mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah! Aku terus mencari Kyungsoo kemana-mana, tapi tak sekalipun aku mendapat kabar dari orang-orang yang aku tanyai. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku.. aku mohon, Kai."

Kai terdiam. Meskipun ia marah, ia masih memiliki rasa kasihan pada Luhan. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum kau masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Apa selama ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan perilaku menyimpang? Seperti di siksa, di pukuli.. ata—"

"Tidak! Tidak pernah.. tapi.." Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja lututnya terasa lemas, hingga membuatnya terduduk di kursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Tapi.. apa?"

"Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan, Kai," Kai membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeleng keras, kelainan?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Ia kembali menangis lagi.

"Mungkin saja, kalau dia mengalami depresi, Kai. Semenjak orangtua kami meninggal, tanpa aku atau Kyungsoo sadari. Sifat Kyungsoo yang dulu juga sudah tiada. Sifatnya yang hyper, ramah, dan juga cerah, sejak saat itu berganti dengan Kyungsoo yang pemurung. Aku tidak menyalahkan orangtua kami. Tapi, justru aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak becus menjaga adik semata wayangku. Karena hal ini, dia sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri.."

Kedua tangan Kai mengepal, sungguh hatinya sangat terluka mendengar penuturan itu. ".. bahkan aku pernah mendengar dia menjerit sendirian di dalam kamar. Aku langsung menghampiri kamarnya.. betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat darah mengalir disekitar lantai, sejak saat itu.. aku tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo kemanapun. Namun, kemarin aku benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dirumah. Saat aku kembali, dia sudah tidak ada dirumah,"

"Bukankah rumahmu besar? Apa tak ada penjaga?"

"Ada. Tentu saja ada. Itu juga yang aku bingungkan, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo kabur, ia sudah sering kabur membuat kami kelimpungan mencarinya tapi tak berapa lama ia kembali ke rumah..." Luhan terdiam, ia semakin terdiam. Nafasnya tersendat karena isakannya yang semakin kencang. "Mungkin ini juga karena salahku, aku.. aku memarahinya saat itu."

"Aku memang bodoh, aku memarahinya karena sebuah payung. Payung biru peninggalan ibu, aku tahu dia tidak sengaja merusaknya, tapi aku malah memarahinya. Saat itu ia langsung pergi dari rumah, aku pun yang sedang kalut saat itu tidak berusaha mencarinya.. maafkan aku.. aku tau ini salahku,"

Kai terduduk, lututnya lemas lagi. Payung biru? Ya Tuhan, kenapa sebegini menyakitkan? "Kau temuilah, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menunggu di luar," suruh Kai dengan suara paraunya. Sehun menatap Kai yang sedang memejamkan mata. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya agak sedikit memutih. Laki-laki itu pucat sekali.

"Kai.. kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun,

"Temanilah pacarmu, aku rasa dia sangat membutuhkanmu,"

Sehun mengangguk, meskipun anggukannya itu tak mungkin di lihat Kai. "Baiklah, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan segera bangun, Kai.."

"Ya, terimakasih,"

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kata orang waktu itu berlalu sangat cepat. Tapi, kenapa bagi Kai waktu bergerak sangat lamban?

Menunggu.

Kai tidak suka menunggu. Tapi, untuk menunggu laki-laki yang di cintainya terbangun, mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk menyukainya. Di tatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih setia tidur itu, sudah 2 minggu sejak Kai menunggui Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung terbangun juga. Bahkan, tak jarang juga dari 2 minggu itu, Kai memilih untuk membolos, ia lebih senang menunggu Kyungsoo terbangun daripada harus sibuk-sibuk di kelas. Mendengarkan ceramah guru. Menulis salinan dari buku. Mengerjakan soal-soal hitungan yang sulit setengah mati.

Kai menghela nafas. Tak ada kata lelah untuk menunggu seorang Xi Kyungsoo. Karena ia yakin di balik ini semua, Kyungsoo akan memberikan senyumannya pada Kai.

1 menit.

10 menit.

1 jam.

Hingga saat mata Kai mulai menutup karena bosan. Sebuah pergerakan terjadi pada tangan Kyunsoo.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo membuka matanya, membiaskan cahaya putih menerobos masuk retina matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh permukaan wajah—pipi—Kai. Kai terperajat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya. Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang di nantinya beberapa minggu ini telah terbangun.

"Terimakasih.. Kai.." suara lembut itu menyapa telinga Kai. Kai menutup matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin menyentuh pipinya lembut. Kai menggapai telapak tangan kecil itu, meraih dan menggenggamnya. Membiarkan dirinya berbagi kehangatan dengan orang yang di cintainya.

"Kau tahu namaku, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu ingin Kai lihat, dan kini berhasil terwujud.

"Kau sendiri tahu namaku, Kai.." Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Kyung—" ucapan Kai terpotong saat Kyungsoo menyelanya.

"Aku hanya sebentar disini, aku hanya ingin mengucap banyak terimakasih padamu. Ya, kau memang sangat baik. Tuhan sangat baik mempertemukan kita, Kai.. Tapi, aku tahu, sejak saat itu, hidupku sudah di gariskan sampai disini.. Aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa menyentuh wajahmu yang indah ini—" kali ini ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Perlahan dan sangat lembut.

Kai melepaskannya. "Kau tega padaku? Kau tega meninggalkan orang yang sangat mencintaimu? Kau.. kenapa?"

"Karena memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama Kai, hidupmu.. dan hidupku ini.. sudah berakhir, kau.. aku yakin kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu.. seorang gadis yang cocok untukmu.."

"Tidak! Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Kyung!"

"Aku—tetap tidak bisa," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, perlahan matanya tertutup. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"TIDAK..! XI KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

* * *

**..Rei Kimi79..**

* * *

Kai menjejakkan kakinya menuju halte bis. Sudah hampir 1 tahun sejak kepergian Kyungsoo, Kai terus saja menyempatkan waktu kesana. Namun, sudah beberapa bulan ini, Kai menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersekolah. Karena sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan sekolah. Kai harus belajar dengan baik untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas yang bagus. Dan ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo pasti akan sedih apabila melihat Kai bermalas-malasan.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Belum saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di halte bus. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat deras. Kai berlari dengan cukup kuat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halte. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, seperti _de javu_. Kai seperti melihat sosok Kyungsoo sedang duduk di halte, sendirian.

Tapi, tunggu! Kyungsoo itu laki-laki tapi sekarang ini adalah seorang gadis. Cantik dan manis. Bentuk wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang merah mereka berbentuk hati. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, diikat setengah. Tampak persis seperti Kyungsoo versi gadisnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, bibirnya mengerucut bosan. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa sengaja, mata Kai dan gadis itu bertemu. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya karena melihat tingkah Kai yang terdiam seperti itu.

"Hei? Kau tidak sedang kesambet, 'kan?" tegur gadis itu. Sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Kai. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menarik tangan gadis itu. Menggenggamnya.

Persis! Ini persis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai bergumam. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangan Kai. Ada gurat kekesalan disana.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, bocah! Memegang tangan orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti ini! Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku, eoh?!"

"Jadi kau benar Kyungsoo?!" Kai terperajat. Kai menatap gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dress yang panjangnya selutut dan _wedges_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi di pakainya. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu memundurkan langkahnya! Oke. Dia mulai takut dengan tingkah Kai yang memperhatikannya secara intens seperti itu.

'_Apa ini reinkarnasimu, Kyungsoo? Benar-benar mirip denganmu. Bolehkah aku? Aku tidak akan menggantikanmu, karena hanya akan ada satu nama Kyungsoo dihatiku ini.._' batin Kai.

* * *

"Kau ini..ish! Benar-benar mengerikan!" gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu segera menjauh dari Kai. Apalagi saat melihat Kai tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Kai mendekat pada gadis itu, "Ya! Mau apa kau?!"

"Kau Xi Kyungsoo?"

"Hei! Margaku, DO! DO KYUNGSOO! Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga orang, bocah!"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu..! Tetaplah bersamaku!"

Apa kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo saat itu? Bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresi lucu itu terbentuk, karena Kai, seorang pelajar SMA mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya yang sudah menginjak bangku kuliah ini.

..

.

.

* * *

**Gyahahahah!**

**FIN...!**

**Doh, maafkan daku yang membuat dirimu seperti ini Kyungsoo~~ :* aku nggak bermaksud apapun, serius! Aku nggak tau, sebenarnya kenapa endingnya aku bikin kayak gini, soalnya aku cuma mau Kai sama Kyungsoo itu bersatu. Entah karena apa.! gyahaha! Duh, ngakak pisan ie teh, wkwk.**

**Aku emang pengen bikin GS kayak gini, cuma mau nanya kira-kira bakal bagus nggak ya? atau malah makin Gajelas -_-" Soalnya aku udah mikirin Sequel—buat epep ini, haha. Tolong kasih pendapat dongs :3 kalo responnya bagus, bisa jadi aku bikinin sequel, huihihi**

**Maap yak, kalo nggak suka nggak usah ngebash oke! Ini kan cuma epep!**

**Dan juga buat FF Insane~~ saya lagi kekurangan inspirasi buat FF entuh :3**

**Imajinasi aku terlalu berlebihan soalnya, makanya kayak gini -_- nggak berharap ada yang suka sih.**

**Tapi bisalah, mind to review, buat epep GA to the JE ini, wkwkwk**

**Tengkyu soooo maaaanch(?)~~ :***


End file.
